NFT Association
The NFT Association is a football association created for micronations who play real or simulated games. The NFT stands for the Non Fifa Teams and has been called that since its establishment in 2014 by Cameron McAlister. NOTE: Please do not add your National team unless you have authority from one of the administrators of NFT. Head Authority of the NFT Association These are the head authority of the NFT board, contact the NFT board at Sootierharpygaming@gmail.com or on wikia AustrarIslandsGov if you want of the following things: *A application for the NFT Association *Apply for a friendly match *A application for the head authority of the NFT Board Here are the main current top staff including some familiar names of the organizers as one of the Organizers is indeed President Ben Gilmore of Austrar Islands! Another familiar name is Sir Nathan Reid Of The Socalist Republic Of Greater Vanconder who took over the place of Vice President of the NFT Staff Board. *'Chairman' Cameron McAlister *'President of NFT' Ben Gilmore *'Vice President of NFT' Nathan Reid *'Match organizer' Ben Gilmore *'Tournament Organizer' Joe Donald NFT Ranks Last updated March 17th 2014 Since March 17th there is 21 members of the NFT *'Afondale & Leylandiistan are still deciding if they will join.' Matches Peace Cup 2014 The peace cup is a cup for all NFT official members to expand friendship between nations and who will get the 20 points for the NFT Ranks. Rules Every team must obey these rules: *3-5 Substitutes *No unofficial takeover *Fans must stay behind the white line *only 11 players on the pitch at a time *Only 5 substitutions allowed per game *If two teams draw it automatically goes to Penalties no extra-time *Inappropriate fan behavior could lead to a permanent ban *Cheating and match fixing could get you kicked out NFT and definitely the Peace Cup Matches Round 1 *Zachodnoslavija 3-0 St Loebas *Austrar 2-1 Republic Of Vanconder *Republic Of Arran 2-0 Alforr *Vanobrasia 0-2 Fireen Round 2 *Kaig 0-1 Austrar *Fireen 2-1 Zachodnoslavija Play-off *Zachodnoslavija 1-0 Kaig Semi-finals *Zachodnoslavija 1-2 Fireen *Austrar Islands 4-2 Republic Of Arran 3rd Place Match *Zachodnoslavija 6-1 Republic Of Arran Final *Austrar Islands 2-3 Fireen Awards *'Winner'- Fireen (20points) *'Second'- Austrar Islands (15points) *'Third'- Zachodnoslavija (10points) *'MFT Fair play Award'- Vanconder (15points) History *2011- Austrar Islands *2012- Republic Of Arran *2013- Republic Of Arran *2013- Austrar Islands *2014- ??? MFT World Cup 2016 NFT World Cup will be in Republic Of Serva as they are top of the rankings. *NFT world Cup is the biggest event in Micronational Football in which every nation in the NFT will participate in this 3 week long competition in Summer 2016 Serva. The final will be hosted in the St Loebas National Stadium with over 30 tickets for each match. Teams here are the teams who will participate: *Austrar Islands *Fireen *St Loebas *Deldradian Republic *Kaig *Zachodnoslavija *Republic Of Arran *Vanconder *Alforr *Vanobrasia *Serva *Viadalvia *Afondale *Leylandiistan *Kingdom Of Korea *Taipan *Kingdom Of China *David BakerLand *Shetland *Orkney *Alakazania *Rankan Town *Bir Tawil Qualifying The top 16 teams go to the final stage in Serva 2016. Group A Top 6 teams go through *Austrar Islands 4-1 DavidBakerLand *Vanobrasia 1-2 Kaig *Viadalvia 3-0 Kingdom Of China *Fireen 2-0 St Loebas *------------------------------- *Kaig 2-3 Austrar *DavidBakerLand 1-5 Vanobrasia *Kingdom Of China 0-0 Fireen *St Loebas 0-1 Viadalvia *------------------------------- *Fireen 2-1 Vanobrasia *Viadalvia 3-3 Austrar *Kaig 3-2 St Loebas *Kingdom Of China 1-0 DavidBakerLand *------------------------------- Group B *Deldradian Republic 1-1 Zachodnoslavija *Vanconder 2-0 Alforr *Serva 0-0 Afondale *Leylandiistan 1-0 Kingdom Of Korea *------------------------------- *Alforr 1-1 Deldradia *Vanconder 3-3 Zachodnoslavija *Kingdom Of Korea 0-2 Serva *Afondale 2-2 Leylandiistan *------------------------------- *Serva 0-3 Zachodnoslavija *Deldradia 1-1 Leylandiistan *Alforr 0-2 Afondale *Kingdom Of Korea 1-8 Vanconder Group C Top 4 teams go through to the final *Taipan 0-5 Shetland *Alakazania 1-3 Orkney *Republic Of Arran 2-0 Rankan Town *------------------------------ *Orkney 1-0 Taipan *Shetland 6-2 Alakazania *Rankan Town 1-5 Republic Of Arran *------------------------------ *Orkney 1-0 Rankan *Taipan 0-0 Republic Of Arran *Alakazania 2-5 Shetland Finals TBA draw History Here is the History of winners and Hosts *'Winners' *2010- Alazakania *2012- Austrar Islands *2014- ??? *2016- ??? Hosts *2010- Alazakania *2012- Rank Town *2014- Fireen *2016- Serva Awards *'Winner' ??? (200pts) *'Second' ??? (150pts) *'Third' ??? (100pts) *'Fourth' ??? (50pts) *'Fair play Award' ??? (100pts) MFT World Cup 2014 NFT World Cup will be in Fireen as they are top of the rankings. *NFT world Cup is the biggest event in Micronational Football in which every nation in the NFT will participate in this 3 week long competition in Summer 2014 Fireen. The final will be hosted in the St Loebas National Stadium with over 30 tickets for each match. Teams here are the teams who will participate: *Austrar Islands *Fireen *St Loebas *Deldradian Republic *Kaig *Zachodnoslavija *Republic Of Arran *Vanconder *Alforr *Vanobrasia History Here is the History of winners and Hosts *'Winners' *2010- Alazakania *2012- Austrar Islands *2014- ??? *2016- ??? Hosts *2010- Alazakania *2012- Rank Town *2014- Fireen *2016- Vanobrasia Awards *'Winner' ??? (200pts) *'Second' ??? (150pts) *'Third' ??? (100pts) *'Fourth' ??? (50pts) *'Fair play Award' ??? (100pts) NFT Britania Cup 2014 The NFT Britania Cup is a cup where every Nation on the Island Of Britain will compete for the 2014 Britainia Cup. Matches Top 2 go through to the next roun Group A *Fireen 2-2 Orkney *Austrar 3-1 Alazakania *Fireen 4-2 Alazakania *Orkney 3-0 Austrar *Alazakania 0-7 Orkney *Austrar 2-2 Fireen Group B *Kaig 0-4 Shetland *Deldradia 5-0 St Loebas *Shetland 3-2 Deldradia *St Loebas 0-3 Kaig *St Loebas 0-15 Shetland *Deldradia 2-1 Kaig Semi-Finals *Shetland Islands 2-1 Fireen *Deldradian Republic 0-1 Orkney 3rd Place Play-off Deldradian Republic 2-4 Fireen Final Orkney P2-2 Shetland Islands Awards *'Winner' (80 points) Orkney *'Second' (50 points) Shetland Islands *'Third' (30 points) Fireen *'Fourth' (20 points) Deldradian Republic *'NFT Fair Play Award' (30 points) Shetland Islands Confed Cup 2014 The Confed Cup is a cup hosted by the host of the NFT World Cup which this year is Fireen. Matches Top 2 from each group go through Group A *Deldradia 1-1 Fireen *Kaig 0-3 Austrar *Deldradia 1-1 Kaig *Fireen 1-3 Austrar *Kaig 0-4 Fireen *Austrar 2-1 Deldradia Group B *Vanconder 4-1 Kingdom Of China *Kingdom Of China 0-3 Kingdom Of Korea (Automous region of Taipan) *Kingdom Of Korea 2-4 Vanconder Play-offs *Republic Of Arran 0-1 Austrar *Kingdom Of Korea 1-0 Fireen *Vanconder 3-0 Vidbakerland *Republic Of Serva 0-6 viadalvia Semi-finals *Austrar 2-1 Kingdom Of Korea *Viadalvia 2-3 Vanconder 3rd Place match *Viadalvia 1-5 Kingdom Of Korea Final *Austrar Islands 2-0 Vanconder Rewards *'Winner' (60pts) Austrar *'Second' (40pts) Vanconder *'Third' (20pts) Kingdom Of Korea *'Fourth' (10pts) Viadalvia *'NFT Fair Play Award' (20pts) Vanconder Official Broadcaster This a list of the Official broadcasters of NFT Association matches, if you want to apply your national broadcaster or Pay-per-view television network contact us at NFT Board. Also if your nation is in the NFT Association your broadcaster (if you have) will be added automatically, others will have to be added manually. *Sport Headlines TV *Great TV *Vanconder 1 *Network 9 *TV Fireen *Great TV Vanobrasia *É'sfbesjó (Dreadrin) Online TV These Networks have radio broadcasting permission *É'sfbesjó 1(Dreadrin) *É'sfbesjó 2(Dreadrin) *É'sfbesjó 3(Dreadrin) *Great Radio *Great Radio Vanobrasia